Recently, as digital technologies have developed, various types of electronic devices are widely utilized, such as a smart phone, a tablet personal computer (PC), a personal digital assistant (PDA), an electronic organizer, a notebook, a wearable device, or the like. The electronic devices have reached the level of mobile convergence that includes the functions of other devices. For example, an electronic device may provide a call function such as a voice call, a video call or the like, a message transmit/receive function such as a short message service (SMS)/multimedia message service (MMS), an e-mail, or the like, an electronic organizer function, a photographing function, a broadcasting program reproduction function, a video reproduction function, a music reproduction function, an Internet function, a messenger function, a game function, a social networking service (SNS) function, or the like.
Generally, an electronic device uses a battery for portability. The battery of the electronic device requires charging, and a battery charging method is currently classified into wired charging and wireless charging. For example, a contact charging scheme that charges a battery through electrical contact, and a non-contact charging scheme that charges a battery using magnetic coupling are used for charging an electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.